


You Don't Own Me

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Pedophilia, Pyromania, Slurs, Song Lyrics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: This is character study/ backstory kind of songfic.





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song "You Don't Own Me" by Lesley Gore
> 
> Disclaimer: mentions and scenes of domestic abuse, pedophilia, underage and non-consensual relationships between a teacher and a student, using of a slur....

_**(You don't own me** _  
_**I'm not just one of your many toys** _  
_**You don't own me** _  
_**Don't say I can't go with other boys)** _

_You don't own me_ , he thinks as his father beats him up.

"I'm not just one of your many boy toys!" He yells at the older man, his English teacher and a man he fell in love with. "You don't own me." He says, flicking his Zippo.

"Don't say, little bugger," his father says, looking down to him on the floor, shaking and as he takes a step closer, "that you've grown a spine."

"Say it again!" His English teacher demands and he flinches. "I can't go with other boys." John says and wants to cry, but can't. "Yeah, that's right. Because you're mine and mine only. Understand?" John nods.

  
**_(And don't tell me what to do_ **  
**_Don't tell me what to say_ **  
**_And please, when I go out with you_ **  
**_Don't put me on display 'cause)_ **

"And don't tell me what to do!" He yells at his father, flipping his Zippo, fire in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to say, Old Man." His voice is menacing and he can't recognize himself as he flips his Zippo and the fire is in his hand now.

"And John, please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display." Marie says to him and he raises an eyebrow. " 'Cause..." She glares at him and rolls her eyes. " 'Cause we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He nods. "Oh. That's why."  
The words she says, they remind him of another English teacher, the beautiful woman with blonde hair and grey eyes.

  
**_(You don't own me_ **  
**_Don't try to change me in any way_ **  
**_You don't own me_ **  
**_Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay)_ **

"You don't own me!" He screams at Mrs. Williams and she just smirks and kisses his cheek. "Oh sweetheart. But I do own you."

"Don't try to change me in any way. You can't." He says to Bobby. And Rogue. And Professor Xavier. And everyone.

"You don't own me!" He says to Sister Agatha and she smirks with her ugly wrinkly face and he wants to throw up. "Yes, I do, my boy." She sits next to him, hugs him and pets his head and he cries. "Yes, you do."

  
**_(I don't tell you what to say_ **  
**_I don't tell you what to do_ **  
**_So just let me be myself_ **  
**_That's all I ask of you)_ **

"I don't tell you what to say and I don't tell you what to do, you stupid bastard of a little bugger!" His father yells as he punches him in the stomach and he falls down.  
"So just let me be myself." He tells his father. "That's all I ask of you, Dad." He wants to cry, but his father laughs. "Yourself? A psychopath, a mutant or a faggot? What do you want me to let you be, huh, son?"

  
**_(I'm young and I love to be young_ **  
**_I'm free and I love to be free_ **  
**_To live my life the way I want_ **  
**_To say and do whatever I please)_ **

"I'm young and I love to be young." He repeats what Mr. Smith says, anything to make him love him.

"I'm free and I love to be free!" He screams into the fire, laughing and he never felt better in his life. "To live my life the way I want" , he screams and smiles, "to say and do whatever I please!"

 

 **_(And don't tell me what to do_ **  
**_Oh, don't tell me what to say_ **  
**_And please, when I go out with you_ **  
**_Don't put me on display)_ **

"And don't tell me what to do, Professor." He says, sitting in his office, flicking his Zippo and then stands up and when he is at the door, he turns around. "Oh and don't tell me what to say."

"And please, when I go out with you," John says to a mutant girl in his bed as he is getting dressed, "don't put me on display." She smirks and nods and immediately regrets it, remembering Mrs. Williams and Marie.

 

 **_(I don't tell you what to say_ **  
**_Oh, don't tell you what to do_ **  
**_So just let me be myself_ **  
**_That's all I ask of you)_ **

"I don't tell you what to say, do I?" He asks Mr. Smith. "So why do you tell me?" He asks and he is so young now, he doesn't understand anything.

"Oh, I don't tell you what to do, Mrs. Williams." He says and she smirks. "I don't. You're doing by your own free will, sweetheart."

"So just let me be myself." He tells Magneto. "That's all I ask of you."  
"You shouldn't ever have to beg someone to let you be yourself! Do you understand?" Magneto says and he smiles and nods, but doesn't really understand, because none ever let him.

  
**_(I'm young and I love to be young_ **  
**_I'm free and I love to be free_ **  
**_To live)_ **

"I'm young and I love to be young." Mr. Smith says as he is burning, laughing and John is standing there, manipulating the fire that burns him.

"I'm free and I love to free!" He screams again. "To live!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda related to another one of my works called the same, based on a song.


End file.
